Secret Lover
by ReiRin-Kisuke
Summary: /ZhouTao/ Huang Zitao pergi kencan diam-diam. Dan karena ulah Jongdae akhirnya semua member EXO-M menguntitnya layaknya stalker./Crack Pair/Requested by Someone. DLDR.


—**Secret Lover—**

**Chapter: 1 of 2**

**Author: REiRiN**

**Cast: ZhouTao (Zhou Mi SJ-M – Tao EXO), slight XiuHan, KrisHo, YeKyu, WonRy, HaeHyuk, MinWook, dll.**

**Warning: Shonen-ai, Crack Pair, Klise, **_**Plot-Rush**_**, **_**Typos**_**, OOC, dll.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast di sini adalah milik diri mereka sendiri dan orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan mereka ^^**

**.**

**Untuk seseorang yang telah meminta ff dengan cast ini sejak setahun yang lalu, maaf karena saya baru bisa mengabulkannya sekarang…**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

Zhou Mi sedikit merapikan rambutnya, yang sedikit berantakan efek dari Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sengaja membuatnya semakin menunda waktu untuk pergi. Ini hari libur, satu-satunya hari dimana ia bisa istirahat dengan tenang setelah sebelumnya punya jadwal padat dengan jalur pergi Korea-China dan hanya punya waktu istirahat satu atau dua jam. Dan kelihatannya _maknae _palsu SJ-M itu sedang dalam mode ingin mengganggu siapapun yang terlihat sedang atau akan bermesraan dengan kekasihnya.

"_Ya_! Gui Xian, kalau kau terus menggangguku kapan aku bisa pergi!?" Zhou Mi mendengus kesal ketika sang _maknae _hanya memeletkan lidahnya sambil segera berlari keluar kamar—setelah sebelumnya dengan sukses ia membuat penampilannya kembali berantakan.

Ia akan terlambat dan ini semua gara-gara _maknae _kurang kerjaan itu.

_Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar kamar. Ia mengerutkan alisnya, mendapati Kyuhyun telah mendapat objek serangan yang baru, kali ini Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang sedang ada di dapur.

Ia menarik nafasnya lega. Di _dorm _hanya ada mereka berempat. Donghae dan Hyukjae sedang pergi entah kemana, kelihatannya kencan daripada harus diganggu oleh _maknae _itu. Sementara Siwon dan Henry… mungkin sama…

Dan berhubung Kyuhyun sedang sibuk mengganggu pasangan itu, sebelum dia menyadari keberadaannya, mungkin akan lebih baik kalau ia pergi sekarang juga.

_Brak_.

Pintu _dorm _tertutup dan tiga orang di dapur bahkan tidak menyadari kepergiannya sama sekali.

.

.

.

Huang Zitao membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, kepalanya melongok keluar dan tatapannya berkali-kali pindah. Kanan, dan kiri. Mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya. Lumayan sepi, walau sebenarnya semua penghuni _dorm _ini ada di sini—mungkin sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, siapa yang tahu.

Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar kamar perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sehalus apapun. Suasana _dorm _yang cukup sepi, dimana tidak ada member EXO-M lain yang berkeliaran di dekatnya, adalah hal yang sangat bagus sekarang.

Ng… rasanya ia seperti seorang pencuri saja sekarang…

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tao?"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar di belakangnya membuatnya sedikit terlonjak. Refleks ia segera membalikkan badannya dan mendapati salah satu _gege_nya yang berasal dari Korea sedang memandanginya. Antara heran, tertarik dan juga mungkin merasa aneh dengannya.

"Ngh… Chen-_gege_?"

"Kau mau keluar?" Jongdae masih menatap _maknae _tertua di antara _maknae _yang lainnya itu. Kedua tangannya memegangi setumpuk selimut. Tadinya ia berniat untuk menyimpannya di ruang penyimpanan, tapi urung karena melihat _namja _bermata panda itu bertingkah sedikit aneh di dekat pintu depan.

"Ng… i-iya, aku mau jalan-jalan… tidak apa-apa kan?"

Dan yang lebih anehnya lagi adalah bagaimana cara menjawab anak itu. Gugup. Memangnya kenapa dengan jalan-jalan? Tidak ada yang aneh kan dengan itu? Kecuali…

Ah!

Jongdae tersenyum tipis—mungkin bisa dikategorikan sedikit menyeringai, kalau saja _namja _bermata panda di depannya ini jauh lebih peka dengan perubahan ekspresi dari seorang Kim Jongdae.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pergi saja, biar aku yang bilang pada Kris-_hyung_…" Jongdae mendorong sang _maknae _ke pintu depan, dan Tao hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya, tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu kenapa.

"Ng… _xie xie_… _gege_…"

Dan dengan itu _namja _bermata panda itu menghilang di balik pintu dan meninggalkan Jongdae yang tersenyum begitu lebar—mengabaikan selimut yang jatuh begitu saja di dekat kakinya. Baginya ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan daripada lembaran-lembaran kain tebal itu.

"Huang Zitao sudah punya kekasih ternyata~"

.

.

.

"Hah?" Minseok mengerjapkan kedua matanya, tidak berbeda jauh dengan Yifan yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya, walau _namja _bertubuh tinggi itu masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengerjap terlalu banyak kalau tidak ingin disebut sok imut dan malah berakhir dengan dirinya yang jadi bahan ejekan _member _lain.

Sementara Luhan dan Yixing memilih untuk tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

Jongdae baru saja masuk ke ruang makan, ketika semua _member_—minus Tao—sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing di ruang yang sedikit sempit itu. Dan cukup dengan suaranya yang sedikit dibuatnya dengan melengking, empat orang yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu langsung menoleh padanya—kalau ia kelepasan mengeluarkan suaranya yang biasa, bisa dipastikan sesuatu pasti akan terlempar ke arahnya.

"Huang Zitao sudah punya pacar~!"

Minseok mengerjapkan kedua matanya, menghentikan kedua tangannya yang sedang membuat coretan abstrak yang imajinatif di atas meja. Yifan tidak jauh berbeda dengannya, hanya saja ia masih berusaha menjaga _image_nya yang _cool _untuk tidak terlalu ekspresif—biarpun sedikit gagal. Sementara Luhan dan Yixing… sempat menghentikan kegiatannya, tapi memilih untuk tidak terlalu peduli dan kembali dengan kesibukannya sendiri.

"Err… bisa kau jelaskan lebih rinci lagi?" Yifan yang lebih dulu kembali ke alam nyata, langsung membuka suaranya. Ia yakin ia salah dengar, tapi memangnya tadi _namja _bersuara tinggi itu bilang kalau _maknae _mereka itu punya… pacar?

Jongdae memutar kedua bola matanya. Memangnya kalimatnya aneh apa? Bahkan dengan satu kalimat itu saja sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Tao tadi pergi ke luar, waktu kutanya, dia bilang ingin jalan-jalan…"

"Lalu tidak ada yang aneh dengan itu kan?" Yifan mengerutkan alisnya. Minseok sudah kembali ke alam nyata, dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Luhan dan Yixing? Masih sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri.

"Aish, _hyung_. Aku bahkan belum selesai dengan ceritaku. Dia gugup, bahkan sebelum aku memanggilnya ia bertingkah seperti tidak ingin ketahuan kalau ia akan pergi. Itu kan mencurigakan…"

"Ah!" Minseok langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, membuat Yifan sedikit terlonjak. Tidak bisakah _baozi _satu ini tidak berdiri dengan kecepatan seperti itu dan tiba-tiba? Mau membuatnya jantungan atau apa?

"Bagaimana kalau kita ikuti saja~?"

"Hah?"

Kalimat itu sukses membuat semua orang di sana langsung menoleh ke arah _namja _tertua di antara mereka itu.

"Aish…" Ia mem_pout_kan bibirnya, ketika reaksi yang didapat jauh dari yang diharapkan, "memangnya kalian tidak khawatir padanya? Bagaimana kalau dia diculik _namja _hidung belang? Bagaimana kalau ternyata pacarnya itu hanya memanfaatkannya saja? Bagaimana kalau ternyata pacarnya itu _namja _brengsek yang malah membuatnya berada dalam bahaya!?"

Jongdae mengerjap. Terlalu banyak kata 'bagaimana' yang diucapkan Minseok cukup untuk membuatnya merasa pening.

"Ayolah, Kris~! Kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku yakin Joonmyeon-_ah_ akan langsung memutuskan hubungan kalian lalu membunuhmu. Tidak lucu kan kalau tiba-tiba ada berita mengenai kasus pembunuhan _leader _EXO-M dan pelakunya ternyata malah _leader _EXO-K?"

Itu tidak nyambung sebenarnya, bahkan Jongdae yang kerja otaknya sedang agak _loading _saat ini pun tahu itu. Tapi satu nama cukup untuk membuat Yifan langsung berdiri—tidak kalah mendadaknya dengan Minseok tadi.

"Ayo ikuti dia, _gege_!" Yah, cukup dengan menyebut nama Joonmyeon dan semuanya langsung dalam kendali Kim Minseok.

Minseok menyeringai. Ia langsung mendorong Yifan dan membawanya keluar _dorm_. "_Kajja_~!"

Jongdae masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Cuma perasaanku saja atau Minseokkie-_hyung _tadi mengira pacarnya Tao itu _namja _ya?" Dan dengan selesainya ia bicara, Jongdae langsung meninggalkan ruang makan dan memilih untuk mengikuti dua orang aneh tadi.

Luhan dan Yixing—yang sedikit terlupakan sebenarnya—masih diam, lalu berpandangan.

"Padahal kalau mereka mau bertanya pada kita, mereka kan tidak perlu melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti mengikuti _Baby _Tao segala. Lagipula pacarnya juga bukan orang yang berbahaya…"

Yixing hanya tertawa kecil. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya. "Sudahlah, _gege_, biarkan saja. Kurasa akan sedikit menghibur melihat reaksi mereka nanti ketika melihat siapa _namja _itu dengan mata kepala sendiri. Lagipula kita juga sedang _free_, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita ikut juga?"

.

.

.

Zhou Mi duduk bersandar di kursi taman yang sejak lima menit lalu ia duduki. Sebelah tangannya memainkan ponselnya, sementara iris gelapnya yang ditutupi kacamata yang agak gelap sesekali beralih-alih, antara memperhatikan benda di tangannya juga jalanan di sekitarnya. Ternyata gangguan sewaktu ia di _dorm _tadi bahkan tidak membuatnya terlambat sama sekali.

Waktu perjanjiannya memang masih lama sebenarnya, tapi membuat seseorang menunggu itu tidak sopan kan. Lebih baik ia yang menunggu, walaupun ujung-ujungnya malah menjadikannya bosan di sini.

Diam di tempat umum seperti ini sebenarnya sedikit membahayakan. Kemungkinan ada orang yang mengenalinya jauh lebih besar, bahkan walau ia sendiri sudah mengenakan sesuatu untuk menyamarkan dirinya. Tidak terlihat mencurigakan, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya tidak dikenali. Topi hitam yang menutupi surai gelapnya dan hanya menyisakan sedikit bagian ujungnya yang terlihat, juga kacamata semi-transparan yang bertengger manis menutupi iris gelapnya.

"Huft…"

_Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Ia bosan, dan benda persegi itu tidak banyak membantu menghilangkan rasa bosannya itu. Zhou Mi memajukan tubuhnya, kali ini duduk sambil menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya. Masih lima belas menit lagi. Ia datang dua puluh menit terlalu cepat dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Taman ini tidak terlalu ramai, jadi ia masih bisa menunggu di sini dengan tenang.

"_Gege_~!"

Ia tersentak. Refleks menoleh ke samping kanannya. Ia tersenyum lebar, melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. Kelihatannya anak ini punya pemikiran yang serupa dengannya untuk datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

_Namja _itu mendekat padanya. Penampilannya tidak berbeda jauh dengannya, hanya yang membedakan ia tidak menggunakan kacamata. Ia mem_pout_kan bibirnya ketika sampai tepat di depannya. "Aku telat ya~?"

Zhou Mi hanya tersenyum, ia menepuk bangku di sebelahnya. "Tidak, aku yang datang terlalu cepat. Duduklah. Kau lari ke sini?"

Tao langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Zhou Mi. Ia memang sedikit lelah, dan sesuai dengan ucapan Zhou Mi, ia memang sedikit lari ke tempat ini. Bukan karena ia takut terlambat, tapi lebih dikarenakan ia tidak ingin ada orang—terutama _gege-gege_nya di _dorm_—mengetahui kepergiannya ke tempat ini.

"Tidak mau memelukku? Apa kau tidak merindukanku sama sekali?"

Tao mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Ng… harus?"

Masalahnya, ini di tempat umum. Akan sangat memalukan kalau ia harus memeluk seorang _namja _sementara orang lain bisa saja melihat ke arah mereka.

"Tidak juga, tapi kalau tidak dilakukan kita tidak akan pergi kemana-mana~"

"Hah?"

Zhou Mi menutup mulutnya, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun—terutama sekali suara tawanya. Anak ini gampang ngambek, hampir sama seperti Kyuhyun, terutama kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Yesung. Seperti ketika hari Sabtu bulan lalu, dimana anak itu marah pada kekasihnya itu hanya karena _namja _bermata sipit itu melupakan janjinya untuk pulang ke _dorm _setelah dari tempatnya bekerja dan memilih untuk langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Hasilnya? Kyuhyun langsung mendiamkannya, dan butuh waktu lima hari untuk membuat anak itu kembali seperti biasanya.

"Jadi?"

"Hanya sebentar tapinya!"

"Tergantung seberapa erat kau memelukku~" Mengerjai seseorang memang menyenangkan, rasanya ia jadi tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun ketika mengerjai semua _hyung_nya.

"Ng…" Tao menjulurkan kedua tangannya, seperti ingin memeluk tapi juga terlihat ragu—walau tetap saja semua berakhir dengan Zhou Mi yang menyeringai ketika _namja _bermata panda itu memeluknya.

Tidak ingin melepaskan kesempatan itu begitu saja, _namja _bertubuh tinggi itu mencium pipinya sekilas tepat ketika Tao akan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Yak~! _Gege _curang! Tadi kan bilangnya hanya memeluk~!"

"Sekalian saja, lagipula tidak ada yang melihat…" Zhou Mi segera berdiri, "ayo pergi…"

"Ke mana?" Tao ikut berdiri dan ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk berdiri sejajar dengan _namja _yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Kencan. Kita sama-sama sedang _free_ hari ini, jadi kurasa hal itu harus dimanfaatkan, kan?"

.

.

.

"Ternyata dia memang kencan ya…" Jongdae menjulurkan kepalanya dari balik pohon besar yang berada tak jauh dari tempat dua orang itu berdiri. Minseok menjulurkan kepalanya keluar juga dan tepat berada di atas Jongdae.

"Mencurigakan, tapi kenapa rasanya aku pernah melihat orang itu ya…"

Luhan hanya menghela nafasnya. Ia ingin sekali menghentikan tindakan bodoh mereka ini, lalu menarik pergi _baozi _tercintanya itu untuk kencan—kapan lagi kan mereka punya hari libur seperti ini. Tapi melihat bagaimana _namja _yang lebih tua darinya itu menikmati kegiatan mereka ini, rasanya ia tidak tega.

Hanya saja… daripada disebut menjadi _stalker _karena khawatir, ia malah lebih terasa seperti menjadi _stalker _karena iseng dan kurang kerjaan.

Luhan, Yixing dan Yifan berdiri di belakang mereka, memilih untuk tidak bertingkah bodoh karena sebenarnya orang-orang di sekitar mereka sesekali menatap mereka. Beruntung mereka memakai masker dan topi jadi tidak ada yang mengenali mereka sama sekali. Tapi justru itulah letak kesalahannya. Dengan penampilan seperti itu mereka malah lebih terlihat seperti seorang _sasaeng fans _yang sedikit gila.

_Kapan mereka akan menyadari kalau pacarnya Tao itu Zhou Mi-_gege_? Bahkan dengan penampilan begitu aku bisa mengenalinya… _Batin Luhan, menatap pasrah pada Minseok yang sepertinya untuk kali ini sedikit melupakan dirinya.

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**a/n hai~! Kangen sama saya gak? xD #plak ff ini khusus buat **_**senpai **_**saya yang sebenarnya udah lulus lama banget tapi baru bisa dibikin requestnya sekarang. T_T Kenapa ZhouTao? Entahlah… tanyakanlah pada orang itu ._.**

**Ini direquest tahun lalu, tapi baru dapet sedikit **_**feel**_**nya kemarin-kemarin pas baru baca ff ZhouTaoKyu yang rate M ._.**

**Udah ah, saya bingung mau ngomong apa lagi…**

**Sekian dari saya, RnR~? xD**

**See You~**

**.**

**BEST REGARDS**

—**REiRiN—**

**.**


End file.
